The Forget-me-not
by YTSC
Summary: Short stories about Cole and the female inquisitor, they can be read separately or together as a bigger story. Contains spoilers from the game.
1. The garden surprise

" Cole! Come here, I have something to show you."

The inquisitor took his hand and laughed as she pulled him after her, he followed after stumbling

Cole watched how she radiated happiness and how her hair bounced on her back as she was skipping. The left the loud tavern and crossed the courtyard in silence. When they reached the door leading to the garden she turned around and covered his eyes.

" Don't look, this is a surprise." She said and did her best to carefully lead the way while she covered his eyes.

He did his best to follow her lead, but with each step he took it got harder. The skin that her hands were touching felt warm, the soft feeling of her hair brushing against him. The sweet scent of her, like spring rain falling down on a meadow full with flowers.

The warm breath on his neck made him lose balance and he stumbled over his own feet and fell. The inquisitor let out a surprised sound and landed on him. He opened his eyes and tried to apologise but no words left his lips, she was so close.

Her face was just inches away from him. Her hair was falling down like drapes, shielding them from the rest of the world. He felt his hand twitch in some strange desire to reach out and touch her.

Suddenly she sat up in a straddling position; there was a small smile on her lips.

" Well, it did not go as I planned but look Cole."

She pointed beside him and he turned his head to look at what she was pointing on.

Small blue flowers, gathered in a cluster on each stems. The flowers varied in different shades of blue but the shape was the same. Five petals surrounding a white and yellow sun shaped centre.

His eyes widened when he recognised the flowers.

"Forget-me-not." he whispered.

The inquisitor plucked one of the flowers and put it in his hair with a smile. His face got warmed when her hand brushed against his cheek and he remembered what kind of position they were in. There was this strange feeling in his stomach and chest and it was hard to breathe. At first he wondered if it was because she sat on him, but strangely it was that not really the reason.

Before he was able to think about it any more the Inquisitor stood up and reached out a hand to help him up. He took it slowly and took his time with standing up; knowing that when he did her hand would leave his.

And he was right; when he was standing on his feet did her hand leave his to the cold air. There was a strange feeling of emptiness and missing over the hand she had let go of.

" So what do you think? I convinced the chantry people to let me use this patch to plant some forget-me not. I thought it would make you happy. " She said with a smile and gestured towards the patch of flowers.

All the flowers and the different shades of blue made it look like a small pond.

Cole noticed a stone in the middle of the blue. Golden letters were carved into it.

\- Dedicated to Cole-

" I .. I … I like it. Did you do this for me?" He hastily asked as he noticed how her smile started to change to worry.

She gave him a small nod and oddly that small gesture made his chest feel warm.

Before he was able to thank her did someone called for the Inquisitor and she had to leave. She waved and gave him an apologising smile as she left. As he watched her leave he thought that as long as she remembered him everything would be okay, even if the world stood in flames. The thought surprised him and frightened him a bit. He shook his head and made a mental note that he had to ask Varric about the strange feelings he had felt.


	2. More human

**WARNING! Cole's companion quest/background spoiler**

The forgotten boy, demon or creepy were only some of the names people had called him his first weeks with the inquisition. It had not bother Cole, as long as he was able to help and take away the hurt they could call him whatever they wanted.

Slowly had the tension between him and the people in the inquisitor's closest circle loosen. Solas and the inquisitor were the only ones who had been comfortable around him from the start.

Solas for he knew his way around the fade, the inquisitor for ….she was she.

At first had he followed her for the sole reason to help as many as he could.

Now he followed her for some reason he could not really describe.

So many things had changed and one of them was he. After he had met the Templar who had killed Cole, had he become more grounded and human.

Feelings and emotions stuck to him more easily and he remembered more things.

Varric had helped him with a lot of things. It had felt weird to be the one who needed help at first, but then he had realised something. He had always received help, especially from the inquisitor. She had watched over him, watched as he turned to the dark and helped him back to the light again. Always watching, worrying and caring. Whenever he had felt unsure or shaken by something had she been there, like a sudden rain in a desert.

Refreshing, calming and life bringing, was her presence to him.

He had noticed that she pretty much had the same effect on everyone else. Sometimes it made him feel uneasy, that people liked her so easily. What if they would make her forget about him? Even thought she had promised him to always remember.

Something did not feel right in him when he thought about the inquisitor spending time with others.

It felt even worst when he picked up the feeling of desire some of the men in Skyhold held for her.

Even Solas the bright and sad had let some thoughts of the inquisitor flick in his mind.

Cole had not asked Varric what he felt was, he had not been able to. Varric had been busy writing letters to left and right.

Cole looked up; he had somehow ended up outside the inquisitor's room.

Cullen's voice rang through the air and it felt like something stabbed him.

" I'm sorry to always bother you Inquisitor, I know you barley have any free time…. I…I'm .. just thankful that you allow me this time with you to find some peace."

"Cullen you know you are always welcomed here. I want to help you going through this. Come back whenever you want. "

The voice of the inquisitor was warm and caring, it did not make Cole feel any better. That warmth was meant for someone else than him. He did not know why but it hurt to think that the inquisitor cared so much for someone else.

He took a step back into the shadows and did his best to not be noticed. Cullen walked past him in a rush; Cole saw that his cheeks were red. Cole narrowed his eyes when some parts of Cullen's thoughts made its way to him.

" Cole? Why are you hiding in a corner? Why don't you come in?"

Cole looked down on his feet, hiding his eyes under the big hat. He slowly started to walk towards her. It felt as the time slowed down when he walked past the inquisitor into her room. The scent of her filled the room but it was mixed with Cullen's.

He must have stayed for a long time and it annoyed Cole for some reason. Something felt like it was drowning inside of him; it made his stomach feel weird and heart heavy. Each breath he took felt heavy and painful. Cole did not like this strange feeling, it felt bad and sick.

He saw how the inquisitor sat down on her bed and waited for him to do the same. She stood up and walked towards him when he did not do the same.

" Cole is something wrong? You seem a bit paler than usual, do you feel sick?"

Cole tried to turn around to leave the room but the inquisitor took his hand and held it steady but gentle.

" Perhaps you should lay down for a bit. "

He let the inquisitor lead him to her bed, let her pull him down on the soft bed close to her. The hat came off when he lied down. The inquisitor was leaning over him, her forehead touching his.

She was so close that he could feel her warm breath on his lips. A sweet and tingling feeling in his body mixed with the bad feeling.

Her lips were so close to his and yet the distance between them seemed unbearable to him. Before he knew it he gently and quickly touched hers lips with his. He saw how her eyes widened as she pulled back a bit.

" Cole?" Her voice was shaking.

Cole touched his lips with his finger as he hastily sat up and left the room in a hurry.

He walked with fast steps; it felt like a fire was spreading from his lips. He welcomed the mountain air when he reached the courtyard.

He did not know why he had done that. She had been so close but still not close enough for him.

Something in his chest beat like a battle drum, loud and quickly.


	3. What it is called

After what had happened he just could not stay calm. Unknown feelings were swirling around in him brewing up a small storm. He knew he could ask Varric or someone else about it, but it just did not feel right to do so.

Whenever he saw the inquisitor his feelings swirled around in a mix of happiness and worry. He had tried many times to pick up her thoughts and feelings, to test the water and see if she was angry but had got nothing.

She was as bright as always, to think that one of the things that had made him feel so safe in her present now made him feel uneasy.

Days passed and he found himself avoiding the inquisitor, whenever she came looking for him he hide. When she climbed the stairs to his place or called his name it always made his stomach twist. But whenever she left Skyhold he would stand on the battlement looking and waiting for her with a mix of worry and anticipation.

After some days she had stopped looking for him, it had made him feel even worse than when she did.

Had she forgot about him? Was she walking away? Leaving?

When she stopped looking for him he started to look for her. Carefully to not be seen, blending into the shadows or the crowd.

The inquisitor talked to Varric in the main hall, even thought it was crowded he could easily spot her.

She looked different; a small frown was present on her forehead and the smile was not like it used to be.

Worry started to bite in him as he noticed the dark rings under her eyes, was she not sleeping enough?

When she was done talking to Varric she left for her room, Cole was about to leave but stopped when someone called for him, it was Varric. He hesitated a bit but walked over to him.

" Kid, listen I know I should just stay out of this but I think you should go and speak with the inquisitor about your feelings. I think you are driving her crazy." Varric said as he placed a hand on Coles back. He started to lead Cole towards the inquisitor's room.

A sigh left the dwarf when Cole gave him a horrified look.

Was he making her feel bad? Was that the reason to why she stopped looking for him? He never wanted to make her feel bad.

" This is something you have to do, for both of you. Neither of you will be able to return too normal if you don't talk about it. Trust me kid. Now go." Varric said while he opened the first door and pushed Cole over the doorstep. The door shut behind him and he felt how his body grew cold.

He climbed the stairs to the second door; it took a long time before he knocked.

His heart beat faster as the sound of steps on the other side of the door grew louder.

It felt like it was going to burst when the inquisitor opened the door and they stood face to face.

" C.. Cole ? What are you doing here?" She asked with a surprised voice, there was a hint of nervousness in it too.

His first impulse was to hide his face under his big hat but he somehow managed to supress it.

" Varric said I was driving you crazy ….. is it true? Is it because of what happened? " He asked with as clear voice he could muster.

The inquisitor tensed up a bit at the question, she was the first to look away.

It made him feel very bad, like needles in the skin.

She asked him to come in so he stepped into her room, the sight of the bed made him remember what he had done and warmth spread up his neck.

They ended up sitting on it just like last time, silence surrounded them and the air felt thick.

" Cole I want to know why you kissed me and ran away. And not only that, you have been avoiding me for days. Have I done something wrong? " She asked and broke the silence.

" No .. No you have not done anything wrong…. I just … there are… feelings inside of me." He stuttered.

It felt like his whole body were going crazy, one moment warm and another ice cold.

The inquisitor raised a questioned eyebrow, but did not push for any explanation.

" I … I…I'm not feeling like usual around you. It's like a storm of mixed feeling. Some I never knew you could feel. Some very very scary." He did not look at her instead he fixated his stare on the wall.

" Scary ? What do you mean?" she asked with a whisper, afraid to scare him.

He shook his head and covered his eyes, there was yet another moment of silence.

" I don't … like it.. When others think about you in a certain way. Or being too close, or when you smile towards them. I want it to be only me, but why? Why do it disturb me so much that you are helping others? Like Cullen. He is in pain, I should want to help, and I SHOULD HELP. Yet I don't like it, the time he spends alone with you. I don't like how you gently touch him to make him feel safe and calm. I want it to be only me. See me, see only me. " Words were flowing out like a waterfall he could not stop. Eyes still covered, he did not dare look at her. It felt like he must look ugly for the feeling felt ugly and bad.

The bed rustled and he felt how she was moving closer, two gently hands held his and uncovered his eyes. She gently removed his big hat and put it down next to him.

They sat so close, looking into each other's eyes.

" I do see you Cole, never worry about that, I will… "

" BUT HOW ? How do you see me? Do you see me like I want to be seen?" Cole cut in with a loud voice. Without thinking he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

The inquisitor's eyes widened but she did not pull back her hands; instead she leaned in closer and touched her forehead against his.

"I see you more than I see anyone else. After you kissed me I realised that. It hurt so much when you ran away and started to avoid me. It made me realise that there is no one I want to see as much as you." She calmly said looking into his sky blue eyes.

Her words and voice made something inside of him calm down. It was as if the storm inside of him vanished, and left behind was a feeling of pure happiness and calm.

He closed his eyes savouring the wonderful moment, but opened them again.

" What is this feeling really called?" He asked curiously.

" Love ,Cole. It's called love"


	4. The Ball

He tugged his sleeves nervously as he did his best to fade into the background. People dressed as peacocks walked back and forth saying one thing but thinking something else.

Masks, everyone had masks. Layers of layers with masks, to hide and to protect themselves while they attack each other in one or another way.

Cole felt how his head grew heavy with thoughts and feelings. Josephine had called it the grand ball but it felt more like a battlefield.

Someone touched his hand and he instinctively pulled away, but regretted it when he met the inquisitor's worried eyes.

" Cole? Are you okay you don't look so well." She asked softly and restrained herself from touching him.

He looked down ashamed with himself for pulling away his hand from hers.

" There ... Is just so many things to see... like all the hats." Cole said, trying to cover up his discomfort with the place.

He peeked at her from beneath his bangs and saw that the worry frown on her forehead deepened.

" Is there something you need?" he stuttered as a weak try to change the subject and distract her.

" I just wanted to check up on you Cole... and maybe ask you to save a dance for me"

A dance? He looked up and met her eyes. Varric had told him there would be dancing, warned that it was considered rude to refuse. But he could not dance, he would probably end up stepping on her or tripping her.

" NO!... I .. I mean I can't dance.."

Again he regretted his action when he saw disappointment flash by in her eyes. He hastily tried to explain himself and his lack of dancing skills but she put a finger on his lips and hushed him gently.

" Cole relax, I understand. Now wish me luck on my hunt. "

He nodded and swallowed and watched as she turned around to leave. He felt the urge to run after her as she started to disappear into the crowd.

At first he resisted but then he ran, he easily made his way towards her.

" Wait !"

She turned around with a surprised look as he reached her and took her hands in his. He gave her a tight embrace he placed a soft and quick kiss on her forehead before he let her go.

" Good luck, and stay safe. " he spluttered as he tried to keep the heat from his cheeks.

To his surprise he received a soft kiss on the cheek from a smiling and blushing inquisitor, before she darted away leaving him standing there in the middle of the crowd with a burning cheek and lips.

* * *

As the evening went on the ball really did turn into a battlefield, the enemies that had hidden themselves amongst the guests had emerged. Cole whipped of the blood from his daggers as he glanced towards the balcony there the inquisitor was in the process to settle things. It looked like the empress and Briala had made up and it made him happy to see, he had a feeling that they in the end needed each other.

The three women gave their speech and the crowd cheered and applauded them.

He felt proud when the inquisitor left the empress and Briala with a tired but small smile as the music started again. Her hair had come lose and was now flowing down her shoulders, softly bouncing with each step. He was just about to walk to her when noble men and women crowded around her, raising their glasses for her. He faded into the background as she smiled and politely talked to each of them.

He reminded himself of her promise to never forget him as he saw how she was swept away the crowd.

He felt a small stab of worry when he noticed Cullen approaching her. Cole's eyes narrowed as he saw how the blond man bowed down and asked for a dance.

Cole could not help but to feel happy as he saw how she gently and politely turned him down, the inquisitor then vanished into the crowd.

He found her alone on the balcony leaning against the rail.

" Hello Cole." She greeted him without turning around.

Her voice was tired and lacked the normal energy; he walked closer and stood next to her looking out over the garden. She moved closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. For a moment they just stood there in silence.

Cole glanced at her tired face, he remember the flash of disappointment in her eyes earlier. He straightened up and tried to remember the things Varric had told him about dancing.

He then remembered how Cullen had bowed down and tried to imitate it.

" ... would.. you like to dance ?"

Her eyes widened in surprise but she smiled happily. She gently placed her hand in his and nodded.

Cole carefully placed his hand on her waist and did his best to not look down on his feet.

He felt how he grew more and more nervous as she leaned in and they slowly started to move to the music. She was so close; he could feel her body heat. Her scent was surrounding him, making him feel all warm and tingly.

He found himself counting the steps in his head and his back and legs felt awfully stiff.

" Cole relax, you don't have to worry about anything. Just focus on me." She chuckled lightly.

" But what if we tangle, we could fall of the balcony, you could get hurt."

Without realising it he tightened his grip around her. She looked him into his eyes and smiled softly then leaned her head against his chest.

" I promise that wont happen."

He relaxed a bit, but just to be sure he made sure to keep some distance between them and the balcony rail. They danced until the ball was over and it was time to leave.


	5. A calm moment

He walked along the battlement under the moonlight. The group had finally been allowed some rest after the Winter Palace. That place had left him with a dizzy head, both from the many thoughts and feelings and from dancing all night long.

So much had happened, to the world and to him.

He glanced towards the inquisitor's room and thought about all the new things she had taught him. To really feel, to live and to love.

He remembered that day in the chantry garden when small forget-me-not flowers had surrounded them. Never had he thought that that moment would have lead him to this. He remembered that Varric had said about being in love.

" It is like a thorny rose."

Cole had not really understood what he meant by that. Roses were not he or she or love.

But now he kind of saw the resembling.

Roses were beautiful with lush colours and sweet intoxicating scent. But if you did not handle it right the thorns hurt.

Love was like that too in his mind. It was beautiful and sweet but it sometimes left him with aching pain.

" Smiling eyes and soft word spoken, he laugh and relax when she is near, it help his hurt so why do mine grow so strong?"

He clenched his hand against his chest; a tight knot had formed at the memory. Lost in thoughts he did not notice the approaching woman.

It was first when she gently called out for him he realised that he was not alone. He could feel how his chest felt warmer as she gave him a gentle smile. It looked like she was shining in the moonlight; perhaps she had been a or was spirit too? A spirit of beauty, courage or hope perhaps.

He did his best to etch her image into his memory; he found himself failing to stop looking at her.

She gave him a questioning look and waved a slender hand in front of his eyes.

" Yes? " He blinked and felt like he had been released from some kind of spell.

" Is there something on my face?" She asked and felt after with her hands.

Cole reached out and placed his hands over hers as he leaned in and put his forehead against the inquisitor's with closed eyes.

He really did love to feel her touch; he doubted that he would ever get enough of the it.

She did not question his action and let him continue. There was nothing to fear so she relaxed her body and closed her eyes too. Cole felt how his own and hers feelings swirled around to settle down like a bird in it's nest. They had both found a safe haven in each other.

" I'm happy here, this is where I belong." He mumbled and sighed deeply.


End file.
